Dare
by Rhape
Summary: Light es el sueño de toda chica; estudiante modelo, porte perfecto, modales exquisitos. Sin embargo, ninguna chica es el sueño de Light... LXLight. Capítulo extra.
1. Capítulo I

**¡Hola! Soy Rhape Seuhans****, y les traigo un fic yaoi :D  
>El título lo saqué de la canción del mismo nombre del grupo Gorillaz :3<strong>

**Advertencias: Yaoi. Historia semi-alterna.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen, bla, bla, bla...**

* * *

><p>Light corría deprisa desde su casa hasta la universidad. Trataba de llegar no-muy-tarde a la primera clase. Pero era inútil. La torpe de su hermana Sayu, quien se la pasó media hora llorando en el baño porque estaba ''en sus días'' y se sentía fea, no lo dejó arreglarse hasta que ésta por fin quitó el seguro de la puerta y salió sonriente. Mujeres... ¿Quién las entiende? En un momento están felices y al siguiente llorando como mártires. Tras ducharse se vistió con sus mejores ropas marca 'niño bueno'. Se peinó frente al espejo; se echó encima quién sabe cuáles cosméticos y se perfumó antes de atarse la corbata. Y no es que Light fuese metrosexual o algo por el estilo, simplemente sabía que era popular entre esa masa enloquecida llamada 'chicas', quienes suspiraban por cualquier hombre bonito que ensalzaban tal cual dios griego; y ahora todos sus esfuerzos por complacerlas se estaba yendo al caño gracias al sudor que empapaba su frente y le escurría hasta el cuello.<p>

Se detuvo frente a la escuela para tomar aire y mirar su reloj. Muy tarde. 7: 15 a.m.

¡Genial! Apenas tres semanas de clases y ya tenía su primer retardo. Dio un respiro de resignación que le llenó los pulmones y entonces lo pensó mejor. ¿Y qué si llegaba tarde una vez? Era el mejor alumno de su clase...No. Era el mejor alumno de toda la facultad de criminología, y todos los profesores lo amaban. Nadie le reprendería.

Le restó importancia al asunto que ya no podía arreglar y se encaminó tranquilo hacia su aula.

Pero cuán grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse de alguien, a quien no conocía, sentado en su lugar favorito a mitad del salón, donde muy estratégicamente estaba ni muy cerca ni muy lejos de los profesores con lo que podía relajarse y prestar atención al mismo tiempo.

- _Señor Yagami, pensé que no vendría _– le habló el profesor de turno _– Haga el favor de sentarse para que pueda yo continuar con mi clase -_

_- Sí. Disculpe el retraso_ – dijo el castaño con voz tranquila y casi angelical, muy a diferencia de su 'yo' interno que gritaba blasfemias contra el tipo ojeroso que ocupaba su sitio predilecto.

Echó un vistazo rápido al salón para buscar asientos vacíos y encontró uno pero hasta la última fila. Al subir los escalones, algunas chicas lo saludaron agitando las manos en el aire mas éste las ignoró con todo el cansancio del mundo sólo para apachurrarse en su asiento provisional y olvidarse de su mala racha matutina. Por su parte, el chico nuevo de las ojeras, lo observó con curiosidad durante unos minutos sin que éste lo notara.

Al acabar la clase. Light acomodaba sus utensilios escolares cuando, repentinamente, una voz monótona le hizo plática.

_- Cambiemos de lugar -_

- _¿Eh?_ - sobresaltado. ¿En qué momento el chico nuevo se había parado junto a él?

- _Dije que cambiemos de lugar_ – repitió el muchacho de cabello negro y piel pálida – _Creo que estás molesto porque te quité el tuyo -_

- _¡N-no! Para nada_ – intentó sonreír, pero no podía hacerlo bien con ese tipo invadiendo su sagrado espacio personal – _Um... ¿Cómo sabes que ahí es donde suelo sentarme? -_

- _Me lo acabas de confirmar _– contestó con la misma simpleza con la que hablaba. Aquello comenzaba a irritarlo – _Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado. Me llamo Lawliet Ryuzaki. Soy recién ingresado -_

- _Yagami Light. Mucho gusto_ -

_- Lo mismo digo...Entonces, ¿cambiamos de lugar? No quiero ganarme enemigos en mi primer día -_

- _No digas esas cosas_ - dijo ya más calmado y menos molesto. Ryuzaki no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que le había estado sucedido hasta ahora. Por un momento se sintió mediocre y mundano por culpar a un inocente a causa de sucesos ajenos -_ Puedo cederte mi sitio sin ningún problema. No es tan importante_ –

- _Debo insistir..._ –

- _Ya te dije que no hay problema_ – ahora sí logró fingir una sonrisa mejor.

Ryuzaki se llevó un dedo a la boca y miró al techo un par de segundo, luego regresó su vista hacia Light.

_- Sentémonos juntos -_

_- ¿Sentarnos... juntos?_ - parpadeó sin entender, más bien, sin querer entender la sugerencia.

_- Sí, es decir... Parece que a los dos nos gusta sentarnos a mitad del aula para poner atención y a la vez poder haraganear sin que el profesor se dé cuenta. ¿Acaso no te parece una buena idea? -_ dijo, mostrando una apenas perceptible sonrisa.

- _Sí. Pero... -_ al castaño no le gustaba compartir. Además, el chico nuevo era muy extraño...

_- Oh. ¿Estoy yendo muy deprisa, no?_ - dijo apenado, o al menos eso parecía. Su expresión facial no variaba mucho – _Tengo tantas ganas de tener un amigo que parece que te estoy acosando. Olvida lo que dije antes y empecemos de nuevo. Hola, me llamo... -_

- _¡Espera! Eso no... es necesario_ – posó una mano en el cuello y dio un suspiro largo, entre resignación y molestia – _De acuerdo. Sentémonos juntos_ -

Y así fue cómo Light terminó sentándose junto al chico nuevo, ignorando las miradas incrédulas de sus compañero que de clase que, aunque llevasen poco tiempo conviviendo, ya tenían alguna sospecha de su comportamiento huraño y casi hostil hacia con los hombres; porque de mujeres siempre estaba rodeado.

Al menos había vuelto a su asiento favorito.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Sugerencias, quejas, preguntas; dejen reviews.<strong>


	2. Capítulo II

**Gracias a **_**Tori233, Sammy-san, Scar Lawliet, Kumikoson4, **_**y**_** Kiwiset**_** por sus reviews :3**

* * *

><p><em>- ¿Seguro que puedes comerte todo eso?<em> - preguntó Light, incrédulo, pues le era difícil asimilar que el moreno hubiese comprado tantos pastelillos para almuerzo.

- _Por supuesto_ – dijo Ryuzaki antes de morder un pastelillo de nuez y otro de chocolate - _¿Quieres? -_

_- No, gracias. No me gustan los pasteles, son demasiado dulces_ -

_- ¡¿QUÉEEEEE? -_ exclamó con sorpresa. A causa de esto la mayoría de los presentes en la cafetería se volvieron alarmados hacia ellos, y al ver que nada sucedía algunos rieron con burla y otros se molestaron.

_- ¡¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? -_ cuestionó susurrando para no volver a llamar la atención.

- _Oh. Perdón. Exageré con mi reacción_ – contestó rascándose una mejilla – _Es que no puedo creer que no te guste lo dulce... Aunque supongo que a veces olvido que todos tenemos gustos diferentes y por eso no debemos ser juzgados. Lamento si te asusté -_

_- Está bien. Es sólo que no esperaba a que gritaras_ – dijo antes de morder una manzana _– Por cierto, Ryuzaki, ¿por qué hasta hoy vienes a clases? ¿Acaso tuviste problemas con la administración de la universidad? -_

- _Algo así_ – subió las piernas a la silla para dejar sus rodillas a la altura de la barbilla, lo que hizo que el castaño lo mirase más raro de lo que ya lo miraba – _Estuve trabajando de detective privado durante unos años_ – Light se olvidó de su manera de sentar y le prestó más atención a lo que decía – _Soy tan bueno en lo que hago que la policía quiso contratarme para casos mayores, como asesinatos en serie o narcotráfico. Sólo que surgió un problema... -_

- _¿Y qué fue?_ - preguntó muy inmerso en su historia. Él también quería ser detective, y saber que en frente suyo tenía a uno de verdad en serio lo emocionaba.

_-… que nunca pasé por la universidad -_

_- ¿Cómo? _- incrédulo _- ¿Pero por qué? -_

_- Problemas financieros_ – contestó antes de sorber café – _Por suerte el trabajo de detective tiene una paga decente. Además, la universidad me ha dado una beca de ayuda para pagarme el 25% de la colegiatura a pedido del departamento de policía -_

- _Ya veo... Dices que trabajas de detective desde hace tiempo, ¿eso quiere decir que eres mayor de lo que aparentas? Porque creí que tenías mi edad -_

- _Oh, eso_ – dejó el café y volvió a los pastelillos - _Sí, soy mayor que tú. Tengo 23 años. Me supongo que tú apenas llegas los 18 _– el castaño asintió con la cabeza – _Espero que entiendas que lo que acabo de contarte es confidencial _– dijo serio - _Te daré mi tarta de limón si guardas el secreto. No es muy dulce, así que debería gustarte _– acercándole el postre.

- _No te preocupes, de todos modos no pensaba decir nada_ – se negó sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza.

- _Pero te gustará_ – tomó un pedazo de tarta y le acercó el tenedor a la boca _– Pruébalo_ -

- _Dije que no es necesario_ – rió nervioso. No quería ser grosero, pero si el moreno no quitaba el tenedor de su vista se vería obligado a moverlo él mismo…

- _No va a matarte el probarlo. Vaaamos, deja que el avioncito aterrice en el hangar_ – curiosamente, para Light, aquello sonó igual de infantil a como si lo hubiese dicho un niñito de cinco años…

_- Que no_ – dijo en definitiva, pero Ryuzaki siguió con el brazo extendido. Light suspiró _- Está bien, está bien, Ya voy... - _abrió la boca y dejó entrar al ''avioncito'' – _Umm... Sabe bien_ – dijo sin poder creerlo. En serio odiaba las cosas dulces, pero aquel pastelillo no sabía tan empalagoso como esperaba. Así que agradeció el hecho de que Ryuzaki se pusiera testarudo. Por lo regular la gente se enfadaba de él antes de lograr convencerlo de algo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Sugerencias, quejas, regaños, regalos, e-mails bombas; dejen reviews n-n<br>**


	3. Capítulo III

**Reviews:  
>Sammy-san<strong>: jaja, sí. ¡Y gracias por tus comentarios! n-n  
><strong>Sasukita15: <strong>sí, lo del avioncito fue genial. Gracias xD

* * *

><p>Días después, al terminar las clases...<p>

- Nos vemos mañana, Ryuzaki – se despidió Light yendo hacia a casa.

- Sí. Hasta luego – contestó, y dio una media vuelta para dirigirse hacia su departamento, pero un bulto femenino le bloqueó intencionalmente el paso.

- ¡Tú! - le señaló acusadoramente una muchacha rubia con dos coletas – Contigo quiero hablar, chico ojeroso -

- ¿Uh? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? - preguntó con desgane mas no grosero; tenía hambre.

- Puedes empezar diciéndome quién eres y por qué últimamente te veo mucho con Light – dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- Está bien – dio un suspiro largo – Me llamo Lawliet Ryuzaki y soy amigo de Light -

- ¿A-Amigo? ¿Dijiste ''amigo''? - sorprendida.

- ¿Y tú eres...? -

- ¡Ah! Soy Misa Amane – sonrió – Conozco a Light desde que estábamos en preparatoria. Y por lo que sé, Light nunca tuvo ningún amigo hombre – comentó pensativa.

-Ya veo… Si mi suposición es correcta, Light debe tener alguna clase de complejo contra los hombres – dijo más para sí que para la muchacha.

- Sí, yo también pienso eso – replicó la rubia con seriedad – Es decir, ¿qué chico puede resistirse a una chica tan mona como yo? - comentó tal cual diva – Light es el único que me ha rechazado... ¿Crees que sea ''rarito'' pero que no quiera reconocerlo? -

- No lo sé. Quizás no eres su tipo de chica -

- ¿Umm? ¡¿QUÉ? - lo miró incrédula - ¿Pues qué tipo de chica crees que soy yo? - preguntó ofendida, con los puños sobre las caderas.

- Déjame ver... - posó un dedo sobre la boca para pensar – Estatura media, cintura pequeña, piernas firmes y torneadas; ropa de Lolita, bolsa deportiva con diseño a la moda, mucho escote pero poco busto... -

- ¡H-hey! Pervertido – se tapó el pecho con ambas manos, pero el moreno continuó inmutable con su análisis.

-...rubia, cabeza hueca, rostro risueño... Sí, ya sé qué tipo de persona eres. Y lo más seguro es que asistas a la facultad de Danza que está aquí al lado y tu sueño de niñez fue ser una princesa Disney, pero al crecer decidiste ser actriz -

- ¡Vaya! ¡¿Cómo lo sabes? - cuestionó maravillada - ¿Es que eres una especie de adivino? -

- Sí, algo así – dijo para zanjar el tema, pues sabía que era inútil intentar explicarle que la mayoría de las niñas 'Barbie' tienen ese mismo sueño idiota.

- Ahora veo por qué le agradas a Light – dijo Misa ya más centrada - Recuerdo que una vez me dijo que no podíamos salir porque a él le gustaba la gente inteligente. Cuando lo escuché decirme eso me hizo sentir muy mal y tonta, pero ya veo que es sólo porque a él le gusta la gente MUY nerd – suspiró con decepción – Imagino que incluso un chico tan sexy como Light también tiene sus defectos, ¿no es cierto? –

- Misa Amane, agradezco que hayas hablado conmigo. Me has proporcionado información muy valiosa -

- ¿Ah? ¿En serio? En ese caso podemos hablar cuando quieras, eh – dijo coqueta – Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. ¡Me saludas a Light! –

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Sugerencias, quejas, regaños, insultos; dejen reviews.<strong>


	4. Capítulo VI

**Reviews:  
>Mizukisama:<strong> jaja, bueno, tengo amigas que se portan igual que Misa y son 'niñas barbie', así que por lógica supuse que Misa también lo era. Gracias por el review xD  
><strong>Sammo-san:<strong> sí, gracias. Me gustaron tus elogios ;D

* * *

><p>Semanas después...<p>

En casa de Light. Tenían que hacer una investigación sobre Jack el destripador para la clase de Pensamiento criminal.

- _Tu casa es muy bonita_ – comentó Ryuzaki mirando hacia todos lados; los muebles, los adornos, las fotos familiares.

- _Mi madre te amará si te escucha decir eso_ – advirtió Light en broma –_ Hablando de ella, no la veo por ningún lado. Seguro salió de compras_ – comentó tras buscarla con la mirada –_ Ven. Vayamos a mi habitación a trabajar -_

El moreno asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió.

Light dejó su mochila sobre la cama y rápidamente limpió su mesa de trabajo llena de frituras y envoltorios de chicles. Después encendió su computadora.

_- Iré a la cocina, ¿se te ofrece algo? -_

- _Oh, no quisiera molestar... Pero ya que lo mencionas, ¿no tendrás dulces?_ -

- _¿Lo dices en serio?_ - cuestionó incrédulo. Según recordaba, Ryuzaki se había comido al menos cinco pastelillos en el almuerzo – _De acuerdo. Veré qué encuentro_ – suspiró.

- _Aquí te espero_ – dijo sacudiendo la mano como despedida.

Al verse solo en la habitación del castaño, tomó la silla y se sentó frente al computador para curiosear entre las carpetas del Escritorio que tuvieran y/o le dieran algunas pistas sobre los gustos de Light. Fue revisando la carpeta de Fotografías cuando, con sorpresa, vio que el castaño tenía un apartado especial para Hideki Ryuga, una estrella de televisión que últimamente estaba mucho de moda. Dio dos clics sobre el nombre sólo para toparse con imágenes del susodicho actor con poca ropa...por no decir casi desnudo.

_- Ryuzaki, sólo pude encontrar estas galletas de chocolate... ¿Q-qué haces?_ - dijo alarmado al encontrarlo humeando en sus cosas.

- _Light_ – el moreno, lejos de preocuparse, prosiguió con naturalidad – _No sabía que fueras fan de Hideki Ryuga -_

- _¡E-espera! ¡Eso n-no es mío!_ - exclamó levemente sonrojado, cosa que sirvió sólo para delatarse – _Yo no sé qué hace eso ahí. Seguro son de mi hermana. Es una fangirl... _-

- _Tu hermana... Sí. Es posible que ella haya almacenado estas imágenes_ – fingió creerle – _Oh, galletas. ¡Gracias! _- le arrebató el paquete para abrirlo y comenzar a comer.

Light, creyendo que ya debía estar distraído, tomó el mouse para cerrar todas las ventanas del ordenador, sin embargo, Ryuzaki lo detuvo posando una de sus manos sobre la suya.

- _Espera,_ _¿no quieres terminar de verlas?_ - sugirió con seriedad, tanta, que Light no supo si era una invitación real o una especie de broma cruel...

_- ¿Qué dices...? ¿Ver las fotos? -_

- _Claro_ – mordió una galleta _- ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Ryuga es un hombre atractivo, ¿no crees? -_

- _¿Qué?_ - sacudió la cabeza _– N-no lo sé. Soy un chico. No me fijo en esas cosas..._ - contestó intentando evadir la conversación.

- _No deberías ser tan cerrado, Light. Que seamos chicos y aceptemos que otro es un adonis no tiene nada de malo -_

_-… Quizás tienes razón_ – dijo, aunque no muy convencido _– Ryuzaki, espero que mi pregunta no te moleste pero, ¿acaso te gustan los...? -_

- _¿hombres?_ - terminó por él – _A decir verdad no. Pero debo admitir que conozco a uno que me hace suspirar de alguna manera. ¿No te ha pasado a ti, Light?_ – cuestionó con simpleza, mirándolo fijamente, como si fuese una respuesta normal...

- _Yo... No. Jamás_ – contestó ignorándolo, o al menos eso intentaba. Bruscamente quitó la mano del mouse con la intención de dirigirse a su mochila y sacar sus cuadernos, mas Ryuzaki no le permitiría evadirlo esta vez. Rápidamente se levantó de la silla y tomó a Light del brazo para jalarlo hacía sí, quedando ambos cara a cara.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Sugerencias, quejas, regaños, amenazas de muerte; dejen reviews.<strong>


	5. Capítulo V

- _Ry-Ryuzaki, ¿q-qué haces?_ –

- _Sólo me preguntaba, ¿hacia dónde va nuestra relación? –_

_- ¿"Nuestra relación"? ¿De qué hablas?_ – intentó retroceder pero el moreno avanzó.

- _Hablo sobre nosotros. Yo…llevo semanas cortejándote, por si no lo habías notado_ –

Light se ruborizó y desvió la mirada.

- _No hagas ese tipo de bromas… –_

- _No estoy bromeando_ – replicó con simpleza – _Sé que te has dado cuenta de mi interés hacia ti y sé también que no te molesta, si fuera así me ignorarías; inclusive sé que el sentimiento es recíproco. Lo que no entiendo es por qué me rechazas _– estiró un brazo para tocarle el rostro.

_- Está mal… -_

_- Dime qué está mal –_

_- ¡Esto! ¡Lo que intentas hacer!_ – sacudió la cabeza y empujó a Ryuzaki para recuperar espacio – _Ambos somos chicos, ¿ entiendes? ¡No puede haber nada entre nosotros! _–

- _Dime… ¿qué te hizo tu padre para que le temieras así a los hombres? –_

_- ¿Pe-pero qué?_ – sorprendido – _No sé de qué…-_

- _Soy el mejor detective de la zona, Light, ¿crees poder decirme una mentira que me convenza?_ –

_- No…_ - suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, todavía sin mirarlo – _Mi padre…él era un homofóbico; más bien, decía no serlo pero… un día nos encontró a mí y a un amigo de la secundaria, Mikami… besándonos_ -

- _Tu padre reaccionó mal, supongo –_

_- Sí… Sacó a mi amigo de la casa a base de gritos y amenazas, y me prohibió volver a verlo... Aún no puedo entender por qué papá hizo eso. Siempre decía que no le importaba la sexualidad de otros, pero conmigo... fue diferente… –_ se sentó en la cama aún con la mirada perdida.

_- ¿Intentaste hablar con él sobre lo que sentías? –_

_- ¡Por supuesto que lo intenté! E-era inútil. Jamás quiso escucharme. Insistía en que yo era demasiado joven para pensar en esas cosas, que posiblemente estuviese confundido… Él murió hace tres años de un ataque al corazón. Y yo… -_

- _Ya entiendo –_ se llevó un dedo al mentón – _Crees que tu padre pudo haber tenido razón en que estuvieses 'confundido' y que en realidad eres heterosexual –_

- _Se escucha así de idiota si lo planteas de esa manera…_ - reprochó mirándolo de reojo.

- _Oh, disculpa. Sólo pensaba en voz alta_ – dijo con cierta pena –_ Pero, si tu padre hubiese tenido razón…_ - comenzó a decir caminando lentamente hacia él – _no estarías tan reprimido; no negarías la compañía de otros hombres por temor a entablar más que una relación amistosa con algunos de ellos; no te harías rodear de mujeres a pesar de que desprecias sus halagos y eres inmune a sus encantos, y no te pondrías así de nervioso de tener mi cara tan cerca de la tuya_ – dijo, y lo tomó de las mejillas para invadir sus labios con los suyos.

Light al principio forcejeó y trató de alejarse, pero Ryuzaki lo atrajo más hacia sí presionándolo de la espalda y la nuca con fuerza. No tenía escapatoria.

- _¡Light! ¡Ya llegué a casa!_ – gritó Sayu corriendo a toda prisa hacia la habitación de su hermano – _Mamá no está, ¿me preparas algo de co…_ – tras abrir la puerta, no pudo terminar la oración a causa de la imagen que le sobresaltaba – _¡L-Light! ¡No me habías dicho que tenías novio! – _exclamó ruborizada.

_- Sa-Sayu, ¡espera! Él no es…-_

- _Lawliet Ryuzaki, mucho gusto _– el moreno le ofreció una mano a su 'cuñada' como saludo.

- _¡Ah! ¡Así que tú eres el famoso Ryuzaki!_ – correspondió dándole ambas manos, animada _- ¡Light habla mucho de ti! –_

_- ¿Oh? ¿En serio? –_

_- ¡Sí! Y ahora veo por qué_ – rió divertida – _Gracias a ti el amargado de mi hermano ha estado de muy buen humor últimamente. No sé qué le haces, ¡pero sigue así!_ – guiñó un ojo.

- _¡Vete de mi cuarto!_ – gritó Light, con el rostro totalmente rojo de vergüenza, y lanzándole a Sayu una almohada como si de una bala de cañón se tratara _- ¡Te he dicho otras veces que toques antes de entrar!_ –

- _¡Ouch! Está bien, ya entendí. ¡Los dejo solos!_ – dijo con voz cantarina antes de marcharse _– Por cierto, Ryuzaki, espero que te quedes a cenar. Mamá también quiere conocerte –_

- _¡Lárgate ya!_ – tiró otra almohada que la muchacha bloqueó cerrando la puerta.

- _Entonces, Light –_ el moreno se volvió a mirarlo fijamente –_ ¿Quieres que seamos pareja, o como diría tu hermana, ''novios"? –_

El castaño abrió mucho los ojos ante la petición. No sabía qué contestar…

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Sugerencias, quejas, preguntas, regalos; dejen reviews n-n<strong>


	6. Epílogo

Días después…

_- Esto tenía que verlo yo misma_ – comentó Misa tras interceptar a Light y Ryuzaki en el portal de la universidad – _¡Ustedes dos están saliendo juntos!_ – les apuntó con un dedo índice entre risitas.

_- ¿Y tú cómo te has enterado de eso?_ – preguntó Light, alarmado.

_- ¿Bromeas?_ – sorprendida - _¡Todos hablan de eso! Hasta a mi facultad ha llegado el rumor_ –

- _Vaya, eso explica por qué la gente me mira raro últimamente…_ – suspiró indignado.

- _Misa Amane, me alegra verte_ – dijo Ryuzaki _– Si no fuera por ti, no me habría decidido a insinuarme a Light –_

_- ¡¿Lo dices en serio?_ – exclamó animada - _¡Qué bien! ¡Soy toda una Cupido!_ –

- _Sí, y por eso te pido que seas nuestra madrina de bodas –_

_- ¡Con mucho gusto!_ – respondió con ojitos brillantes.

- _¡E-espera, Ryuzaki!_ – saltó Light, ruborizado – _Es cierto que acepté ser tu pareja, pero jamás dije que me casaría contigo –_

- _Oh, por supuesto que lo harás. No ahora, pero si dentro de unos años –_ contestó con su acostumbrada cara 'de nada', con lo que el castaño no supo si lo decía en serio o para molestar.

_- Ya, claro…_ - dio una media vuelta y comenzó a caminar – _Nos vemos mañana_ –

_- ¿Uh? Pero pensé que nos iríamos juntos – _

_- Hoy no estoy de humor -_ dijo para luego desaparecer tras una esquina.

_- ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento mucho! Creo que Light se enojó por mi culpa_ – dijo la rubia sintiéndose mal tercio.

- _No te preocupes_ – cabeceó despreocupado – _Se le pasará en un par de horas, y entonces me llamará para cenar con su familia –_

_- ¿Y tú cómo estás tan seguro de eso…? ¡Ah, cierto! Olvidé que eras adivino _– rió divertida –_ Por cierto, ¿podrías decirme mi futuro y si llegaré a ser una gran estrella de cine?_ – preguntó esperanzada.

- _Veamos…_- se llevó un dedo al mentón _– Por como corren estos tiempos donde cualquier mediocridad es buena y los artistas basura tienen éxito….Sí, Misa Amane; serás una gran estrella de cine –_

_- ¡Kyaaa! ¡Lo sabía! Gracias por la consulta, ¡te veré después! –_

Ryuzaki alzó una mano como despedida, pero pronto la bajó para tomar su celular el cual había recibido un mensaje de texto. Miró con sorpresa que se trataba del número de Light. Al parecer se había equivocado con su 'predicción'; el castaño lo llamó antes de lo que esperaba. Sonrió satisfecho y se encaminó a casa de su novio.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias a todosas los que me leyeron! Espero que hayan disfrutado del fic como yo disfruté escrbiéndolo n-n**

**Sugerencias, quejas, preguntas, maldiciones, e-mail bombas; dejen reviews.**


	7. Capítulo Extra

**¡Hola! Soy yo de nuevo :D**  
><strong>Acá les traigo un cap extra porque algunos me pedían un escrito un poco más largo, así que se me ocurrió que sería bueno agregarle un poco más de historia. Espero les guste y qué lo disfruten n-n<strong>

* * *

><p>Semanas después…<br>Light y Ryuzaki caminaban hacia casa del primero, luego de la universidad, cuando el castaño se detuvo de pronto.

Frente a él se encontraba un viejo conocido suyo…

- _Light, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos – _dijo un hombre alto de cabello verde oscuro que estaba acompañado del brazo por una chica de cabello negro y corto.

_- Sí, eso es cierto. Mikami_ – contestó el castaño con una sonrisa fingida mas no forzada, como lo hacía siempre que quería ser educado.

Al escuchar ese nombre, algo en la memoria de Ryuzaki se activó. ESE era el nombre del primer novio del Light, ese el que su padre echó a patadas de su casa al ver lo que hacían. ¿Acaso se trataba del mismo sujeto?

- _Y cuéntame, Light, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Qué estudias? _– preguntó el tal Mikami con una sonrisa liguera pero sin dejar atrás esa formalidad que su vestimenta de traje inspiraba.

- _Estudio criminología para ser detective, ¿recuerdas que eso queríamos ser cuándo estábamos en la secundaria? –_

Mikami rió.

_- Sí, sí lo recuerdo. Yo por mi parte me di cuenta que prefería ser abogado fiscal y eso es lo que estudio ahora –_

- _Me alegro por ti. Y creo que sí me habías mencionado alguna vez eso de ser fiscal, pero no creí que lo dijeras en serio, pues tus calificaciones nunca fueron muy altas –_ ahora ambos rieron.

- _Cariño, preséntame a tus amigos_ – pidió la chica sintiéndose desplazada de la conversación.

Por su parte Ryuzaki se sentía igual. ¿Por qué Light estaba siendo demasiado amable? ¿Acaso se le estaba insinuado a Mikami? O quizás, sólo quizás…es que estuviese algo celoso. Tenía que dejar de ver telenovelas con Sayu…

- _Ah, perdona. Light, ella es mi novia Takada. Takada, él es Light, un amigo de la secundaria_ –

- _¡Mucho gusto!_ – dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza y el castaño la imitó.

- _Y él es… -_ comenzó a decir pero se detuvo – _Disculpa, creo que no nos hemos presentado_ – dirigiéndose al moreno.

- _Él es Ryuzaki_ – contestó enseguida Light por él – _es mi novio_ –

- _Mucho gusto_ – levantó una mano como saludo.

- _Oh…, ya veo –_

Por la mirada sorprendida, pero comprensiva, del peliverde, Ryuzaki supo que para al menos él su relación con Light sí fue un mero desliz de la adolescencia, además de que su actual pareja era una mujer, por lo que podía deducir que Mikami era un hombre "correctamente" hetero. No es que se tratara de un alivio… pero sí lo era. Pues sabía que para las personas el primero amor, por lo regular, siempre era el más importante y el más difícil de olvidar. Sin embargo, era obvio que ni Light ni Mikami sentían ya algún interés amoroso hacia el otro. Presumía de conocer bastante bien a su novio como pasa saber que solamente estaba haciendo esos comentarios por pura cortesía. Además, estaba seguro de que Light nunca le traicionaría, más bien, estaba un 88.7% (por ciento) seguro de que nunca lo traicionaría. Aquello era un número alto, se conformaba.

- _¿Novios? –_ repitió Takada, ruborizada, quien era evidentemente una fujoshi que intentaba esconder su furor – _Eso es muy tierno. Hacen una pareja muy linda. ¡Los felicito! –_

_- Gracias –_ Light luchó por no ruborizarse también – _Ustedes también hacen una pareja muy linda –_

_- ¡Gracias! –_

- _Light, fue agradable volver a vernos, pero Takada y yo tenemos algo de prisa. Ya nos veremos con más calma otro día –_

_- ¡Oh, sí! Iremos a ver un juicio. Yo estudio periodismo, así que escribiré un artículo sobre eso_ – dijo la muchacha – _Espero que nos volvamos a ver y quizás juntarnos a tomar algo, ¿sí? _–

- _Por supuesto, cuando quieran_ – contestó Ryuzaki alzando y moviendo un brazo como despedida.

La pareja continuó su camino y pronto también ellos.

- _Ese Mikami es un tipo agradable_ – tras oír aquello Light paró de caminar.

- _Ryuzaki, acaso… ¿estás celoso?_ – preguntó con una media sonrisa, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

- _No, no lo estoy_ – contestó sin cambiar su expresión 'de nada' de siempre, también deteniendo el paso.

- _Sí, sí lo estás –_rió.

_- Pero dije que no –_

_- Pues no te creo_ –

- _Digo la verdad_ – insistió el moreno, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos.

_- Está bien, lo que digas _– se rindió dando un suspiro -_ Pero…_ – se acercó a su novio y le plantó un rápido beso en los labios - _tú sabes que jamás te sería infiel, ¿cierto?_ – dijo, y de pronto todas las dudas de Ryuzaki desaparecieron al 100%.

* * *

><p><strong>Sugerencias, quejas, mentadas de madres, e-mails bomba, comentarios; dejen reviews :3<strong>


End file.
